finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Tod Waggner
Tod Waggner is one of the survivors of Flight 180 in Final Destination. He is the best friend of Alex Browning. He also had a crush on two girls, Christa Marsh and Blake Dreyer. Tod was the first survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Tod is resided in the town of Mt. Abraham, New York with his parents, Jerry and Linda Waggner, and his older brother, George Waggner. He and George had been friends with Alex since childhood, and they had been classmates through high school since then. He was shown to be gullible and barely phlegmatic. He was studying at Mt. Abraham High, and was one of the students qualified to travel to Paris, France for the school's annual field trip. He had a big crush on fellow classmates Christa Marsh and Blake Dreyer, though Alex always doubted his chances with the two. Final Destination Tod boarded doomed plane with Alex, having to nudge him along a few times after Alex repeatedly stopped after having bad feelings. He tries to split up Christa Marsh and Blake Dreyer so he could sit next to one of them, but Alex foiled his plan by agreeing to switch seats with them. After Alex's premonition, Tod leaves the plane to check on Alex on George's suggestion. After the plane's explosion, The Waggners blame Alex for George's death, and his friendship with Alex becomes distant. A month after the incident, he gives the farewell speech at the memorial for the Flight 180 victims, and schedules plans with Alex, hoping his father's anger has cooled. 'Death' When Tod uses the bathroom, the toilet begins leaking. After he finishes using the toilet, the water flows across the floor, threatening to make him slip several times. He began taking the clothes off a clothesline over the bathtub when he finally steps on the puddle of water, falling into the bathtub as the clothesline coils around his neck. Tod struggles to get up due to the spilled soap and conditioner in the tub, causing the wire to tighten, further decreasing his air supply. Panicking, he attempts to reach the scissors on the shelf, but is unable to reach it and resorts to trying to untie the wire. His efforts were futile, however, and he dies soon afterwards. After his body goes limp, the water slides back across the floor and under the toilet, covering death's tracks. When his death is ruled a suicide, the Waggners blame Alex, believing he guilted Tod on George's death. Signs/Clues thumb|300px|right|Tod's Death * A skeleton figurine hanging in a noose is among the toys scattered around Alex's room. * On the plane, Tod performs a gesture saying he'd strangle himself if Alex changed his seat with Blake and Christa. * When Tod plugs in his radio, the song that plays is "Rocky Mountain High" by John Denver, who died in a plane crash. * Tod sees a rippling shadow in his bathroom mirror. * Immediately before Tod's death, Alex picks up a shred of a magazine that reads "Tod". * During his strangulation, Tod looks out into the bathroom and notices the dolls on the shelf seem to be smiling, as though they're pleased at the fact he's dying. * In Alex's premonition, Tod is knocked out by a radio. Before he died, Tod uses a radio similar to the one in Alex's vision. * Before Tod enters the bathroom, you can hear a choking sound. *Ironicly Tod's name is German for Death Final Destination 2 Tod was mentioned in Final Destination 2 by Kimberly Corman, who has a premonition of the Route 23 pileup. According to her, she was supposed to go home with her mother at the parking lot when suddenly she witnesses a report concerning Tod's "suicide", separating her from her ill-fated mother who was shot afterwards while their car was hijacked by street thugs. Appearances *Final Destination (portrayed by Chad Donella) *Final Destination (novel) *Final Destination 2 (in a photo) (portrayed by Chad Donella) *Final Destination 2 (novel) (in a photo) *The Final Destination (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) Trivia *Tod's death is also among those showcased in the montage that is shown at the beginning of The Final Destination. *Tod's death is also referenced in the opening of Final Destination 5 by showing a pair of scissors flying in the background. Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Category:Victims of Flight 180